A solar cooker that includes an oven mounted for adjustment to open directly toward the sun.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,511 to Krisst et al discloses a solar grill having a main parabolic reflector having a central opening and that reflects radiation to a secondary reflector having a concave, generally vertical reflecting surface which in turn reflects the radiation to a grill suspended from an outrigger. U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,790 to Erwin discloses a gimbal arrangement for supporting a food container in a horizontal condition even though the oven is pivoted about a vertical axis or a horizontal axis or the apparatus is subjected to pitch and roll. A cover is provided for the solar oven. U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,462 to Bunch discloses a system wherein the main reflector reflects radiation to an elongated receiver that extends away therefrom in a direction toward the sun. Secondary reflectors are mounted on the receiver.
In order to provide improvements in apparatus for cooking with solar energy as well as permit using the same apparatus for cooking when the sun is not shining, this invention has been made.